Footloose
by sibunaMT
Summary: Fabian Rutter comes from England but moves to a small town that has banned dancing, singing and playing an instrument. How will he change it? And who is Nina Martin? OC HoA version of Footloose. FABINA!
1. Chapter 1

A house of anubis version of footloose. Not just dancing tho.

* * *

It was a Friday night. A party was going on in an abandoned parking lot. There were teenagers sitting in a circle singing and strumming guitars while other kids were dancing in the circle. Everyone was having a wonderful time. The party was running to its end so five teens started to drive home. They turned on the radio and they were singing along. The driver, Bobby Martin, was singing with such passion he closed his eyes. But suddenly, tragedy struck. And the five teenagers lives were taken away faster than you can say goodbye. A semi-truck hit them head on. No longer could these 5 people sing. Nor could the town.

* * *

This is just the prologue. Tell me if you hate it. Haters appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. I'm just sitting in the hotel room in Disneyland California and I'm writing you a story. haha SMH

* * *

Chapter 2

Nina's POV

"He is testing us. Our lord is testing us. Especially now when we are consumed with despair. When we are asking our god why this had to happen. No parent should ever have to know the horror of burying their own child. And yet, 5 of bomonts brightest have lost their lives. Among them my only son, my boy, bobby. We have other children to raise here in bomont. And one day they will no longer be in our embrace or in our care. They will belong to the world. A world filled with evil and temptation and danger. But until that day they are ours to protect. That is the lesson to be taken from this tragedy, that is our test. We cannot be missing from our children's lives," My father spoke out to the audience.

"The following measures will be read and voted on. No dancing if unsupervised and under 18. No singing if unsupervised and under 18. No playing a guitar if unsupervised and under 18 and no dancing unsupervised and under 18. All in favor say I," Said the man who is my principle.

The jury all spoke the same word,"I"

"All apposed," My principle asked. And No one spoke. And from that day forward we were not aloud to sing, dance or play an instrument. And that's how we lived. Until the day a brown haired, British boy came to our little town.

* * *

I'm gonna write the next part right now. :)


	3. Chapter 3

So... So far the chapters aren't too different. You may hate it. I may hate it. I hate it. So you probably hate it. I shall make it different soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

Three Years later

A greyhound bus goes down a bare street. It passes a sign that reads bomont and soon stops at a bus stop next to an old looking brick building. As the doors open a brown haired boy with sunglasses on his nose, a guitar case and 2 packs walks out. He walks around until he meets two little girls in a car. One brown haired, the other blonde.

"Momma its Fabian!" Says the girl with the brown hair. Both the girls run to the boy.

"Hey girls. How have you been? Ahh attack of the cousins," He says playfully. The girls mom comes out and greets Fabian. They invite him in for dinner and say their prayers. The girls grab his hands. Fabian just looks at them. Longingly. And prays along with them. The girl's dad takes Fabian to his room and tells him where everything is. Fabian is quite for a second then speaks.

"I appreciate everything you've done. You know taking me in and everything. There at the end the money you sent us really helped," He says. The girl's dad, Uncle Wes, says don't worry about it and tells him the rules. Fabian says he wants to help out. Wes tells him about a job he's gotten Fabian. Wes shows him a car and says he can have it, if he gets it running. Fabian just smiles at him. Wes leaves.

Fabian gets to work on the car. Finding tires and wires to put here and there. He starts playing his music and after a while he finds a speaker. He hooks up the speaker to his music and finishes the job. He gets in the car, plays the music really loud, and takes of. He yells with joy riding down the mostly bare streets. The a nose come from behind him, it's a bomont police officer.

"You mister were playing your music quite loud. You'll need to appear in court," The officer says once Fabian pulls over.

"For what?" He questions.  
"For disturbing the peace," the officer says and begins writing on his notepad," Peaceful out here. Isn't it?" the officer says and walks away.

* * *

Um... I'll try and make it different. Get any suggestions tell me. And to the person that was gonna do a footloose story. I'm sorry! I didn't know! Please don't hate me!

~Maddie

Sibuna!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I have another chapter. I finally felt like writing. Read on.

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone in town is at church and the reverend is speaking. People are in every nook and cranny they can find staring intently at him. Fabian looks to the row next to him and sees two pretty girls. One girl sees him and tells her other friend. She shrugs and looks away.

"Nice preaching today reverend. This here is my sister's son. The one I was telling you about. Fabian Rutter," Uncle Wes says when they get outside. Fabian shakes the reverend's hand.

"Welcome to Bomont," He says and goes on a rant about the graduating class and how big it is. He introduces the school principle to Fabian.

"Nina!" The reverend's wife says," I want you to meet my daughter. You're going to need a friend on your first day of school. This is Fabian Rutter he's going to start school tomorrow with you on Monday."

"Hey," Fabian says.

"Hey," Nina says back," Hey dad? Can I go to Amber's house. We're going to be working on a science project that's due on Tuesday and we'll be working on it pretty late. Can I just sleep over? Is that okay?"

"On a school night?" Her dad says," Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, Amber!" Nina calls to her friend," Don't you think its necessary?"

"Um… Sure? At least," Amber responds.

"I guess its okay," Reverend says.

"Yay! Thanks daddy" Nina replies. She grabs Amber's arm and hooks them together and walks away.

At an outdoor stadium monster trucks are doing flips everywhere in a competition. Two girls run over to the gate screaming about a guy named Jerome. One girl is wearing a flowery dress with a denim jacket over and brown ankle boots. The other girl is wearing a white shirt that ends above her belly button and a denim vest over it. She's also wearing skinny jeans and red cowboy boots.

"And the winner is…. Jerome Clarke," An announcer says.

"Woo!" Nina yells," He just won! Woo"

Jerome gets out of his truck and puts his hands up in victory. Two men start walking over with a trophy.

"Go get that trophy and get your cute but out here!" Jerome yells to Nina. She nods and runs over to the guys, steals the trophy and gets in the car while Jerome gets in the car too. She sticks her head out while he's back on the course spinning and doing jumps. She's holding the trophy out and screaming with pride.

"Get back here Nina! You're going to kill youself!" Amber yells but Nina keeps doing it. Amber shakes her head and leaves.

"you know how on TV people get killed and their friends are just watching?" Amber asks.

"Oh god not this again," Nina says.

"Well I don't wanna be that friend watching. He should never let you do that," Amber says and walk away.

"So what are you just going to leave me here then?" Nina asks getting angry.

"Me? Leave you? I don't even know who you are anymore. Not since Bobby died," Amber says

"I guess I'll just get my own ride back then," Nina says.

"I guess you will," Amber walks away and Nina does to.

Later at night Nina and Jerome are in the warehouse where he keeps his truck kissing. He's got his hands wrapped around her tiny waste and she's holding on tight to his arm. He lays her down on a bench and starts kissing down her neck and body.

"Oh… Yellow Flag. Yellow Flag," She says and sits up. Jerome looks a little angry," Baby why we gotta go so fast?"

"Some boys put a promise ring on their finger. You're not gonna find that with me," Jerome says grabbing her but she pushes away.

"Oh stop. I get that from everyone else. I don't need if from you," She says a little angrily.

"I thought it was real simple. I'm a man. You're my baby child," he tells her.

I'm not a child," She says to him. He kisses her on the lips while caressing her cheek.

"Lock the door," She says and starts undoing the strings that closer her blouse," Lock the door," She says again and nods at the door. He locks it and… well… you get what happened don't you?

* * *

I'm aware its still almost exactly like the movie but I had to get the premise down. Like the fact that she's not a goody goody. and that her boyfriend is Jerome. Also if you don't know what happened. You can message me. I'll tell you. But it seems pretty clear.

Review Please!

~Maddie


End file.
